Dare
by Johnlover34567
Summary: Ok im back and here is Dare you make the dares and ill write them warning ratings might go up... ok ok we all know it will go up so review review and review
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's me the crazy fangirl Dakota :D and I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I know my last dare thingy got deleted cause it wasn't rated M for mature but i'm back so gimmi your best shot!!!

Blossom:NOOOOO!!!!!!!

Brick:Oh shut up you know you wanna do me

*Blossom glares at Brick and he gulps*

Buttercup:KICKASS!!!

Butch:YOU SAID IT!!!

*highfive*

Me:OH YEA! We can't forget about my lovely assistint John

*John comes out wearing just his pants with no shirt*

John:Damn i'm in another one of these?!

Me:YESH!!!! Wait where's Bubbles and Boomer???

*Boomer pinned to the ground with Bubbles ontop of him making out*

Everybody:AHEM!!

Bubbles/Boomer:What?

Brick:Leave it to the readers to choose what you do remember thats the game of DARE!!!!

Me: Oky oky now i need all of you readers helps we need dares and some really good ones!!! Remember for each dare you send us Boomer doesn't get hit by his brothers :'(

Boomer:HEY WHY DO I HAVE TO BE HIT!!!

*Brick hits Boomer in the back of the head and Butch slaps him*

Brick/Butch:Yea so remember send your dares or he gets it!!!

*hits Boomer again* 


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I.......AM.....BACK.....!!!**

**Sorry it's been so long the internet was down for awhile but it's back!!! :D**

**Anyway to the DARES!**

**We have three dares for you today**

**Well heres our first dare who wants to read it?!**

**Boomer: I DO I DO!!!**

**Dakota: Okay okay here you go *hands Boomer the letter***

**Boomer:_ Sarkura says:_**

**_hey, i haven't seen u in along in time so let me start with a dare and no i won't dare a kiss. Hmm..._**

**_I dare Brick to be naked with only flower boxers on. If he doesn't do the dare he has to run to the supermaket in blossom's swiming costume. :z hahahahah! -has a crazy grin-_**

**Dakota: Well Brick you heard her which one will it be?**

***everyone turns to brick and grins evily at him***

**Brick: Well i'd rather be naked for a little bit than be in blossoms swimsuit**

**Blossom: I don't have any diseases!**

**Brick: I don't know that :D**

***Blossom glares at Brick***

**Boomer: Dude your gonna die**

**Dakota: Will you just do the damn dare?!**

**Brick: Fine fine**

***a tent pops up and brick goes in and undresses and Butch takes him some flower boxers***

**Blossom whispers to me: Can we make him wear them for the whole chapter plz for payback???**

**Dakota: Well I see no harm in it :D**

***Brick comes out of the tent wearing nothing but flower boxers***

**Dakota:Brick you gotta wear those for the whole chapter sorry :)**

**Brick: WTF!! D8**

**Dakota: Oh shut up!!**

***hits Brick on the head***

**Brick: OW! Bitch....**

**Dakota: Buttercup kick his ass**

**Buttercup: No problem**

***Brick runs away screaming like a little girl***

**Bubbles: I wanna read the next letter!**

**Dakota: Okay**

**Bubbles:_ Ultimate Rowdyruff Boy says:_**

**_That's messed up. Boomer get's beat up. Have someone dare someone else to stand upside down with their clothes inside out singing along to the barney "I love you" song._**

**Dakota: It's not messed up we just need dares we had to do somethin to get yall to give us some**

**All three ppgs: We vote Butch**

**Butch: WHAT!!**

**Dakota: Oh just get it over with**

***Butch mumbles and turns his clohes inside out and stands on his head***

**Buttercup: You gettin this?**

**Dakota: Oh you know it! *hold a video tape recorder***

**Butch: :(.........i love you...you love me...we're a happy f*uckin family...with a great big hug..and a kiss from me to you.. won't you say you love me too**

**Buttercup: Aww**

**Butch: Shut up!!!**

**Dakota: So myspace material!**

**Butch: Grr...**

**Dakota: Shut up and read the next dare!**

**Butch:_ Numbeh 013 says:_**

**_Ok ... I dare bubbles o eat a coakroach and the rrb to cook somethin_**

**Bubbles: Okay I did it once and I can do it again! I'm no sissy!**

***Butch holds up a cockroach and Bubbles shivers a little***

**Dakota: Come on Bubbles you can do it**

***Bubbles gulps and takes the cockroach***

**Bubbles: Well here goes nothin**

***she puts the cockroach in her mouth and bites down makin the roach squirt all its insides all over Bricks face***

**Brick: AHHHHHHHH!!!!! THAT'S THE MOST DISGUSTING THING I'VE EVER SEEN!!!**

***Bubbbles finishes eattin the roach and lets everyone see she ate it***

**Everyone: EWWWWWWWWWWW!!!**

**Dakota: Ugh okay Boomer, Brick, and Butch your turn just cook something anything**

***supplies for making food appear in the room***

**Dakota: Okay we'll see how your doing in a little while**

***half an hour later***

**Brick: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY HATS ON FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Butch: OH MY GOD IT'S IN MY EYES IT'S IN MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***Butch and Brick are running around in circles and run into each other***

**Boomer: Hmhmhmhmhmhmh**

***everyone watches the rrbs as Brick and Butch lay on the ground they hear a ding***

**Boomer: The cookies are done!!**

**Everyone: Yay!!!**

***all of us run to Boomer for cookies***

**Dakota: Wow these are amazing!**

***throws a cookie to all the darers***

**Dakota: Mmmmmmmmmm...Oh thanks for the dares! I don't own the ppgs and rrbs so plz read and review!**


End file.
